


Prisoner

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Death, Injured Yami and Bakura, Just small hints of fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Screw it it is depressing, Some depressing stuff, Superantural Yugi and Ryou, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: Yugi is confused on why he is imprisoned in a plaza and when things get out of hand, he must face the ultimatum when he loses his Yami. Why is this happening to him?Puzzleshipping, TendershippingX-posted  from ff.net





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeellll would you look at what I came up with! A new oneshot thats based off a dream I had!! Reeeee! QwQ Warning! There will be violence in later parts of this chapter overall this one shot is filled eith sadness and a little bit of fluff to soothe the heartache. Hope you like it! I put my heart and soul in this!A review, a fave, and all the likes would be appreciated! Thank you and have a wonderful time on reading! -XxDPxX
> 
> Keep in mind that there will be a slight different location. Note its one island in Leyte, Philippines.

_

The first thing that Yugi remembered went a little like this;

He was sitting in a park, a plaza to be exact, talking to someone he knew yet did not know for the rest of his life. The rest of his memories were clouded and foggy like he had just woken up from a dream. He was confused on why he felt like this and why was he here?

"Yugi?" The one next to him, asked softly.

Yugi startled slightly and turned to stare at pleading chocolate brown orbs. "Oh, sorry Ryou, I kinda lost myself there. What was it you were saying again?" he asked apologetically, a sheepish smile on his porcelain face.

The one named Ryou stared in concern and hurt, biting his lips, white hair falling in delicate cascades down his waist. He was wearing track pants and checkered longsleeves. Yugi was bemused beyond reason. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" he pleaded.

Yugi was not sure on what he was talking about. Promise what exactly? He played along though and put a smile on his lips. "I won't promise because it might be worth on spilling you know? But understand that I won't judge you, okay?" he assured in a whisper, the cool breeze blowing. Ryou bit his lips and sniffled, tears pricking at his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves and showed Yugi his arm. The tri haired male gasped in shock, snatching the white haired male's hand with lightning fast speed and looking sorrowfully at the cut wounds that ran deeply on the skin. He looked up at Ryou with gentleness and patience in his eyes. "Oh Ryou... why did you do this to yourself?" he asked sadly and soothingly.

Ryou looked away. "...It should have been me..." he whispered, voice cracking. "It should have been me who should be in Bakura's stead... because of me he... he..." and the damn broke away as the poor doe eyed male cried brokenheartedly. Yugi could only watch with wide eyes and a shocked being, trying to hug and comfort the bawling tall teen.

Ryou cried and sobbed, wailing out the agony he felt for his love when he was torn away from him. "He's been... He's been taken away from me to be experimented! Because I-I--" he couldn't finish his sentence, his hiccups intterupting.

Yugi's blood froze, his breath stolen as he heard Ryou's broken shout. "Oh dear... Ryou... I..." he started but found he could not and instead hugged the other male tighter. Ryou buried his head on Yugi's shoulder as his despair took over, his wails and sobs becoming louder. Yugi held on to Ryou, trying to console the albino.

_ 

It as an hour later when Ryou was calm enough to talk once again. He looked horrible, with his puffy, bloodshot eyes and tousled hair. Yugu felt his heart shatter and bit his lips. "I hope I helped out even slightly?" he asked. Ryou nodded, sniffling and rubbing at his eyelids, calm enough to talk without bawling. "Yes. Even though I still feel like shit and want Bakura back with me, talking to you helped me, Yugi." he stood up and managed to smile at Yugi even though it was sad.

The youth could only reflect that expression back. "Visit me sometime?" Yugi asked, unsure why he had blurted that out. This wasn't his prison right?

The star haired male did not miss how Ryou tensed at his request. "I'll try, Yugi." He whispered. "See ya, old friend..." he said and began walking away. Yugi waved to Ryou's retreating form as he disappeared at the bus terminal. He looked up, reading the sign and on it was written 'Ormoc Bus Terminal'. Alongside the terminal was a hotel, named 'Don Felipe Hotel'. He blinked, too confused on what was going on and over.

Everything was suspiciously empty and quite.

He just noticed his surroundings now. How he was sitting in a stone bench, the benches were scattered across. How the grasses had grown lucious and talisay trees growing besides each chair. Infront of him was a seawall made from concrete cement but had started to moss and parts of it chipping here and there. He looked backwards and realized there was a metal fence 20 meters away and 15 meters across the hotel, passed with concrete sidewalks. benches also littered the outside of the fence.

He blinked and stood up, walking around, trying to find any person around. 'Why are there no people in here? Its strangely deserted.' he thought, frowning as he continued walking.

He went to the superdome, the veterans park, the swing set, monkey bars, the restaurants in the plaza, and even the place where there was barbeque stands.

To Yugi's great dismay, the place was completely and utterly deserted. The youth wished to have company again, everything was deathly silent and he wondered why nobody was in this plaza. He was all alone. He grew nervous and climbed up at the sea wall near the veteran's park and stood up, looking down at the ocean. Or what was left of it anyways.

It looked like a whale's graveyard. The shapes of the gravel and sand were strangely large and mounded like mountains which reminded Yugi oddly that it looked like it had been mined and it was disturbing. The sea lapped at it, trying to crash to the wall but could not. On the right side of where he stood was a pier. It seemed busy and Yugi bit his lips, heart beat increasing.

"Something on your mind, little one?" a baritone voice, asked right behind him.

Yugi jumped slightly and turned to the owner, letting out a small sigh of relief and smiling. "Oh, Yami... its you!" he greeted, surprised once again even though he did not know yet knew this man, however he knew in his heart, deep within the crevice of his mind that this man was important to him more than life.

Crimson eyes crinkled in amusement and a smile kissed the pale pink lips. "Yes indeed, it is I." he teased.

Yugi laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd keep you some company." Yami shrugged and climbed on the sea wall next to Yugi, staring at the deep pits and large sand dunes then at the youth besides him. "You seem lonely." he said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." he giggled as Yami chuckled, sitting down and letting his feet dangle on the edge.

Yami followed his lead. They watched as the last of the sunset dipped down the horizon, leaving only but a purple-pink hue in its wake. The streetlamps turned on with an automatic click when the last of the sun disappeared.

_

Both Yami and Yugi sat in the comfortable silence brought by each other's company, just enjoying the silent welcome and presence. Until Yugi dropped a question. "Hey Yami?" he started.

"Hmmm..?" Yami hummed in acknowledgement, staring at the horizon, seemingly lost in thought.

"Why am I here?"

Yami froze, his form turning stiff in alarm. Yugi knew Yami was hesitating. Why or how he could read body language he did not know, but it was useful. And creepy at the same time. Yugi was beginning to think he, himself was crazy.

Many emotions flickered within Yami, his heart pulsing rapidly, knots coiling in his stomach out of nervousness. 'Does he even want to know? I'd be breaking an oath if I told him. I swore I wouldn't!' Yami thought worriedly.

He cleared his throat and forced himself to calm down and remain in his calm and collected nature. "It's nothing to worry about Yugi..." he tried to assure and Yugi, instead of not asking questions, scowled. "No it's not! I know something is going on, on why I am here! Tell me! I demand you!" he snapped. Yami cringed. "Yugi please... I don't want..." he trailed off. 'I dont want you to be in danger. Please listen!' he would have added, if only the lump in his throat hadn't gotten in the way.

Yugi scowled more, feeling tears of frustration form in the corner of his eyes. "Don't want what, Yami?" he frowned, scowl softening slightly. "Why can't you tell me?" he pushed, looking at the taller lookalike with frustrated eyes, hands clenched tightly on his lap. Yami looked away, fisting his hand. "I was told not to tell Yugi. Please, believe me." he pleaded. Yugi shook his head and took Yami in an embrace. "You know you can tell me everything right? Spill it." he whispered, unbidden tears slipping out of his eyes down his cheeks.

Yami hated it when Yugi cried, it made him feel worthless and most of all, guilty. He hesitated a moment longer then slumped, returning Yugi's embrace tightly. "Very well... but know that I'll be breakinv an oath for this," he whispered in warning and worry. "And you will be put to danger should this ever be heard." Yugi nodded, staying silent, ready to listen.

Yami took a deep shuddering breath. "You were keep here because of how vital and important you are to our organization Yugi, in other words you are the key that they want, and because they have you, they have power over us now." He started, Yugi blinked but let Yami continue, nudging him gently. "You were forced to stay here because you had something that they want and right now, I am in enemy territory, along with you and some others... That's why i'm hesitating to tell. Don't you... remember anything?"

Yugi shook his head as Yami wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry... I don't..." he choked out. Yami hugged Yugi again. "I don't know what they did to you that made you lose your memories but we'll get them back, I promise." he assured.

Yugi sniffled. "Okay..." he snuggled closer to the warmth. "Tell me more, please?" Yami bit his lips, trying to stop himself but found that he could not. After all, this man was their leader, who had forgotten his status. "They want to... to take away your gift Yugi. I don't know what it is, I swear but it must be powerful if the enemy wants it and you got chased. You were the best in fighting so why did you get captured?" he half lied.

"That, I do not know. I can't remember," Yugi whispered. "Tell me Yami, who was I in our organization that you speak so highly of?"

"You were someone important. A high ranking officer in the lead." he replied. "A great fighter and spy."

Nothing more was uttered as they stayed silent in their embrace, all questions having been answered.

_

It was already well into the night when both the star shaped hair males sperated. They were walking to the bus terminal, hand in hand. Yugi looked up at Yami with his violet orbs. "I'll see you around okay?" he whispered. Yami smiled. "Yeah..." They leaned down, their faces only inches away from each other, ready to lock lips. Yugi had his eyes open wide, a flush decorating his cheeks at the gesture.

Until some crazy cackling voice at the top of the roof of the terminal snapped the magical moment away. Yugi and Yami got ripped away from each other roughly, eith the teens crying out in pain and protest.

"Hey! Let me go!!" Yami yelled, struggling against his captors with all his might. The guys had black suits and shades on, and they held Yami without a problem, restraining him firnly in their hold as he kicked and thrashed, shouting out protest.

Yugi was held underneath his armpitss by another set of arms, pinned to a body as he was forced to face the man who was on the rooftop. "...Aknadin..." he whispered, tears forming again in his eyes.

Aknadin smirked. "Very good that you recognize me." He sneered and turned to Yamj. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little nephew." he cackled.

"Bastard! Let him go! I'll kick your sorry ass for hurting Yugi and I!!" Yami snarled, his attemots in struggling futile. The guards had a good hold on him.

Aknadin snickered. "You can't order me around in my base. You're nothing but another prisoner in here. I heard everything, nephew. Is what you said true?" he smirked evilly.

"None of your fucking business, Aknadin! I'm not your nephew! I never had an evil uncle like you!" he screamed. "LET ME GO!"

Aknadin huffed, his golden eye glinting in the night. "Put him away."

"Yami! Nooooooo!!!!!" Yugi cried, tears starting to once again roll down his cheeks.

"Yugi!!" Yami screamed and then was knocked unconcious by the back of his head. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head, slumping as he lost conciousness, one of the goons manhandling Yami, carrying him over his shoulder.

Yugi struggled. "Yami! Yami!! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me, please no!!" he screamed, hot tears spilling down in rivulets. The guard did not let Yugi go, watching him struggle. "Now," the voice hissed as Yugi hiccuped and he was once again forced to turn and eye the old man on the roof. "Tell me. Where is it? Your weapon." he snarled.

Yugi pleaded. "Please, please! I don't know anything of what you speak of! Let Yami go! Let him go please! I don't know anything!" he yelled, screaming honestly.

Aknadin's features turned furious. "LIES!" He roared. "TELL ME OR I WILL EXPERIMENT ON YAMI!"

Yugi cried. "P-Please! I don't know anything! I swear! Don't hurt him! Please!!" Yugi pleaded, his efforts were all for naught.

"Then Yami will pay in your stead." The man smirked.

As if on instinct, Yugi curled his body and jerked back, letting his head collide with the guy's jaw. It hurt but it was worth it since the goon's hold loosened and Yugi was freed, slipping out of the hold in no time. The guy cursed and tried lunging at Yugi but the teen was agile and quick, slipping away from the grasp again.

He started running to where Yami was, the guards pulling out their laser guns and starting to fire. "Shoot him and paralyze him!!" Aknadin ordered, his hologram flickering.

Yugi danced his way around the blazing laser bullets, tears streaming down his face. "Yami!!" he cried and fought all the guards, twisting their hands, kicking their shin, and making them slip with the sweeping kick to their feets. Yami was released from the hold, his limp body falling in Yugi's arms.

He held his taller look alike's body and squatted, praying to any deity that this would work. He carried Yami and without a second thought, leapt.

To his great surprise, he had jumped up to the top of the Don Felipe Hotel rooftop with Yami secure in his arms. Aknadin threw a slew of curses to his direction. Yugi had no time to ponder.

He tucked tail and leapt to another building, away from his prison, with Yami in his arms, still out cold. 'Hang on Yami, please." He pleaded silently. Yami showed no signs of hearing.

The male kept running and leaping from building to building, already far away from the plaza, he was already in Alegria, hearing the sirens blare and helicopters being released to give chase. Yugi kept running despite of the lights beginning to circle them. "Hold it!" someone from above one of the helicopters, commanded yet Yugi kept on leaping and running, clinging unto Yami like a life line. He made it to another building, the Gaisano building to be exact but was then shot with a tranquilizer. Yugi cried out and feel from the sky, shielding Yami's body as they crashed on the top of the building, the dart sticking on his neck.

"No please... I..." he thought feeling his mind go blurry and his vision fading.

"My, my, Yugi boy you are quite quite the escapee. Lets see you escape once again." the voice taunted and Yugi blacked out.

'I'm sorry Yami... I failed you.'

_

It had been a few months since Yugi was once again captured and Yami had been taken away from him to be experimented. Yugi was back in his prison, the Ormoc Plaza and he had found himself crying until he slept every night. All day he would be jumping and leaping, trying to escape but could not. He only managed to find a hut in another part of his prison which was a mountain and he had settled down there, still thinking about Yami and blaming himself for what had happened.

He would sometimes mope in the deep pit underneath the sea wall, mounded by the monstrous sand dunes that looked liked a graveyard, watching as the water tried to come up. Yugi just wanted to die, honestly.

"Ah, so it seems the prisoner is having his fun." Aknadin sneered from above and Yugi's eyes widened.

He leaped away, high up in the sky and landed in the shallow parts of the murky waters. His landing set a spray of water up like an atomic bomb. "Leave me alone! You took Yami away from me, you monster!" he cried, eyes alight with anger and agony.

"Oh, but I can't. I've given you too much freedom and i'm afraid its time for you to join the ones in the afterlife. If you don't tell me where your weapon is, then I will find it by force and eliminate all your men!!" Aknadin cackled as he dived and snatched Yugi by the neck, the young man getting choked and struggling for air. "Time to join our experiment, little leader!!"

Yugi choked as the hand closed around his neck, his hands, flailing as Aknadin's words wormed its way inside his mind. "Leader, what?" he thought, vision dimming and breath shortening.

'Leader..." Yami's voice flitered and memories flitted in his mind.

'Leader!'

'Leader, look at that!'

'Leader, save us!'

'Sir! Help! Our base is under attack!'

'Go and save the others! Run as far as you can!!' Yugi's memory self ordered.

That's right. He was the leader of the Phoenix Light and Darkness HQ. He wasn't easily captured and caught, had they not baited him into a trap.

Yugi became still, stopping his movements and breathing. Aknadin smirked, about to drop Yugi to the ground, if only the lithe teen hadn't grabbed the hand thay choked him. He twisted his body and slammed Aknadin's body on the concrete sand, eyes murderous and glinting with hellfire. "How dare you..." He hissed lowly, dark black wings emerged from his back , threatening and terrifying.

Yes, the angel of death had been resurrected.

Aknadin coughed but did not have time to recover as Yugi raised his fist and began raining down deadly punches on his body mercilessly, causing the older man to cough out blood and spit, as his body was beaten to a bloody pulp. The young man on top was sneering, his face twisted in that horrifying state he was in. He wiped the sand with Aknadin's face, bashing it on the gravel and adding punches wherever he could reach be it his jaw, chest, or stomach. Yugi was snarling and snapping. "How does it feel to be the one like this, huh?! Fuck you!" he snarled as Aknadin cried out weakly.

He was ruthless in the battlefield. This was the real Yugi Motou thay everyone knew in battle and no one would ever face a war god such as him.

"Leader!" a voice shouted that halted Yugi. He looked up calmly to see a flashlight being shined down at their direction. Yugu let out a 'tsk', eyes still murderous as he dragged Aknadin by the hair and his robes and shot up, wings unfurling and then tucking as he landed infront of his men. He tossed the beaten man to them, which his spies caught.

"Take him and lock him away, I have no desire to see his face. Let him rot in jail, Jonouchi." He said coldly.

Jonouchi saluted and eyed Yugi worriedly along with the others. "Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Find the other goons who were in charged of this as well and report them to the police when you do catch them, call for back up if needed. I on the other hand, have to take care of some personal business. Ryou, come with me." He ordered.

Ryou, startled by Yugi's sudden change in demeanor and order obeyed without a second thought, his angel and bat wings fluttering as he joined the shorter male. "Were rescuing Yami, Bakura, and the rest of the prisoners. Now go!" He barked.

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Yes sir." he turned to the others. "Jonouchi, go." he mouthed.

Jonouchi nodded. "Move out and scout! Remember what the leader has said! And remember! Use your guns and tranquilizers!" he ordered. Choruses of "Yes sir" echoed and they began to disperse, Aknadin carried in tow.

Yugi and Ryou shot up to the sky to find wherever the base of the disgusting experiment was.

_

It didn't take long for them to finally find the base where the experiment was on going. It was at Badminton City, inclosed in a large dome it seemed. How dumb could this people be?

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Shall we wreck our vengeance?" he said coldly, the hint of a smirk dancing at the edge of his lips. Ryou smiled weakly. "Let's."

And with that they conjoured their weapons. Yugi's, a death scythe that had a skull on the base of the blade at the handle, while Ryou's were those acid and explosive orbs that turned into arrows once launched, and it would also detonate or melt anything.

They swooped down, creating a hole in the roof of the building which had trembled upon the impact and shook widly, debris falling down as well.

Sirens began to blare in warning, red lights going on and off to signal the presence of an intruder. Guards spilled out, all carrying laser guns, ready to fire. Yugi flew and charged, swinging and twirling his scythe, eyes glowing in a deadly light as his dark black wings opened. "Give me back my Yami and my men!" he bellowed as the laser bounced harmlessly from his weapon.

Ryou was shooting the orbs past some guards and the others he hit their shields on purpose with the acid orb, melting the piece of metal they were heading. His eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to a chilling whisper. "Give me back my Bakura."

He threw 3 bomb orbs and kicked them above the guards head, the goons letting out yells of terror.

It would be a few seconds from now before the bomb would detonate.

Yugi smirked, raising his scythe while the guards were distracted.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOMMMMMMM

SLICE! SPLOOSH! CRACK! SPLATTER!

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

The guards all screamed in terror and alarm as Yugi sliced their pathetic bodies in half, his thin and lithe figure twisting as he swung and his wings opening to show that blood had painted them and the walls were splattered with the viscous red liquid as well, along with the floor and the weapons. The hole in the wall was enough for them to fly and fit in, and they did, rushing past the lying incapacitated and sliced, dead bodies, oozing with blood.

Less guards had guarded the lab and Ryou had no problem melting them with his acid orbs, his eyes already glowing darkish with murderous light.

Both winged humans kicked the door open. What they saw made their blood boil.

Their agents and spies, all who had special capabilities and missions, were thrown in this small cells called a prison.

This would take a while.

"Lituenant, help me release them." Yugi commanded to Ryou. The albino nodded. "Yes sir."

Once the people that were under the HQ was released, they thanked their leader and lituenant for releasing them and fled out of the building to help search for any other goons that were out as well, Yuhi had specifically warned them not to go to the room where there was a hole and they promised to avoid that part and go to a much more safer route.

Yugi strode over to the last of the two prisons that were not empty. It had a red tag on it, meaning that the two inside had been experimented on.

Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura sprawled on the floor, a brown sack cloth covering his waist until his thighs, the man was pretty banged up and would twitch occasionally.

"Bakura!" Flinging himself to the prison, he started to melt the pipes down with his acidic touch, wanting to touch his lover as soon as possible. "Hang on for me, please." he pleaded.

Bakura twitched and weakly opened his eyes, staring at his light. "...Yadonushi.." he whispered, hand twitching.

Meanwhile, Yugi stared unmovingly at Yami's broken form, bloodied, bruised and barely clothed. Yugi wondered if Yami was even alive and he feared that his look alike was already dead!

Yugi felt his insides twist as he approached the prison, swinging down his scythe and cleaving the metal pipes clean off. They scattered to the floor with a loud clattering noise. Yami did not even look up to indicate he had heard, his head resting on his wounded kneecaps and his bleeding arms wrapped around himself. He was sporting bruises, old and new wounds around himself, the black shorts he had the only thing covering him from becoming naked.

Yugi felt like tearing the scientists and everyone who did this to Yami, limb from limb. There would be hell to pay, oh yes.

He reached out to touch Yami, his hand touching his shoulder. "Yami..."

The man, seemingly afraid, when he tensed, snapped away from Yugi with wide fearful crimson eyes, unrecognizing and haunted. "No! Go away!" he cried, fear evident in his voice.

Yugi felt his heart break. Yami's will and spirit had been broken. Oh no... "Yami... it's me... Don't you remember me?" he did not make another step or move, choosing the safest path.

The man visibly tensed again, his breathing coming out in short shallow burst as he tried to recognize amidst his madness and fear. His eyes then lit up with recognition. "...Y-Yugi...?" he whispered, unbelieving, voice small and weak. Yugi knew right then and there that Yami needed therapy. And as he opened his arms, he found the other crying and crawling over to him, catching him in an embrace, although bloody, was nowhere but relieved and yet filled with horrors of what had happened.

_

A few years had passed ever since that incident. Aknadin and his goons had been arrested, the scientists who were involved were also caught. That same night, the lab had burned down 'mysteriously', although the men in the PLD HQ knew it was their leader's doing, they finally could get a break from doing missions for now. Yugi was settled in his office, signing paperworks after paperworks. He had a lot to do, considering he was the leader.

Things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

Yugi could only smile even though he would never quite literally forgive himself for ever being caught in a stupid trap. The door to his office swung open and then shut. The click of the lock heard around the office. Yugi raised a brow in question and looked up, finding Yamiwas standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

The man was still jittery and afraid of being touched by anyone with the exception of Yugi. Therapy could only do so much to help but it could never really return the person to who they once were. Sure they became alright but never again the same as before. Yugi knew that the old Yami would never return but he admired the one standing in front of him all the same with love.

"Hey." Yugi greeted with a smile, standing up and gesturing to his leather chair so Yami could sit down.

Yami smiled shyly and sat down on Yugi's comfy chair, the younger climbing in his lap and snuggling to his chest. Yugi's wings had been tucked in again.

Yami sighed softly. "Hey Yugi." he whispered, pressing his lips to the younger's forehead. Yugi hummed and looked up at Yami, smiling mischievously. "Let me kiss you and show you paradise. What do you say?" he whispered. Yami hesitated slightly but then smirked, pressing their foreheads together. "Please do." Then and neither did they notice, they were kissing passionately, Yugi already sitting on the table. There movements defined--long and languid.

Yami pinned Yugi's hands on the table, the younger not protesting as the sheets of paper tucked itself neatly underneath the table, the thin metal plates sliding and swallowing the paperworks to be finished later. Yugi and Yami were kissing each other albeit roughly, their hips grinded against each other, their hands roaming around their bodies, and their moans and grunts of pleasure mixing in the silent, private office of Yugi's, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Yugi hummed in pleasure, hips bucking, and moaning out Yami's name in pleasure, letting his fingers dance in Yami's hair once they were relased. Yami tensed slightly and shuddered from the moan his partner had let out but he had relaxed immensely after, dominating his precious lover and lavishing him with his love, letting out low groans of his own.

When they pulled away from each other for air, they had to rest their foreheads together and stared into each other's loving stare.

"Love?" Yami indicated.

"Yeah, love?" Yugi purred, voice husky from their recent activity.

"Thank you for saving me back then, along with Bakura... and for loving me even though I have already been tainted." Yami started. "I love you." he whispered.

Yugi smiled softly, his cheeks flushed. "I love you too, Yami... and no matter if you are tainted or not, i'll always accept you for who you are regardless." he replied, feeling himself swell with pride for his lover.

"Oh yeah, how is our dear Bakura?" Yugi suddenly smirked.

Yami laughed softly and shook his head, settling himself back down on the chair with Yugi, once again in his lap.

Although they knew that their life would never be a perfect bloom because of the scars and thorns that had been in their way, they knew that they would be there for each other no matter what, through the good and the bad. They would help each other heal, even though it was hard to even do so, as they say, one step at a time. And they lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohhhhh yeahhhhh!!!! This has been the longest oneshot I did! I hope you like it! And yes! Fluff at the end!
> 
> I dont own Yugioh ok? I hope ya'll like it!!! QwQ You know I had a hard time writing this! Please give me reviews! Thank you!!! Have a good day or night!
> 
> Bye readers!!


End file.
